Hidden love
by manda-chanxp
Summary: Yugi and kaiba are in a hidden relationship. Full summary inside. Warning for yaoi lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own yu-gi-oh. Warning this story has lemon so if you don't like don't read.**

Summery: What if Seto and Yugi are in a hidden relationship where only one other person knows about it (Mokuba) and that's the way they want to keep it for now. However Joey walks in on them going at it and how are they going to keep him from talking.

Yugi rang the bell to the oversized house that belonged to no other then Seto Kaiba. He was wearing a long jacket with the coat up so no one would see his face. The door slowly opened to see kaiba standing in the door way a sweet smile on his face. "Come on in," He said wrapping his arms around the small waist, Yugi's head resting just above his boyfriends crotch. The door slowly closed behind them while the smaller male was picked off the ground.

Yugi kissed his check smiling. "Is it just going to be us tonight?" He asked while wrapping his arms around Seto's neck.

"Yes, I let off the maids off tonight and Mokuba is staying with a friend tonight so don't even think about keeping your voice down later tonight." He said, watching his lover blush. "But before that why don't we have some dinner, I also had some of the ice cream you really liked from last time brought over…"

"You really went all out this time," The small teen said smiling. "So, what are we going to do after we eat?" He said kissing Seto lightly on the lips.

"We can watch a movie or head straight to the bedroom it's up to you. By the way where did you tell your grandfather you were going this time?"

"I'm working on a big project at a classmate house and I'll be gone all weekend. Why do you think I packed an overnight bag?" After hearing that the other grinned seeing that he has an whole weekend to spend with his boyfriend rather than one night.

"Sounds like this is going to be a fun weekend." He said while walking down the hall.

"You know I can walk on my own,"

"Yes but last time I let you, you got lost and it took me two hours to find you and by that time you had to go home." Seto said as he ran a hand over Yugi's small ass.

"But I made it up to you at school the next day, remember the bathroom where we also got caught?" He said while they walked into the dining room. "Besides, it's not my fault your house is so big. I mean we have been dating for almost a year and I still can't find my way around here. The only place that I know where is, is your bedroom one of the bathrooms connected to it." He said giggling. "But then again that's the only places I really know to know."

"You have a point there." The over six foot tall man said while he sat down at the front of the table Yugi right on his lap. The table was already set with one large plate with enough food for two and two glasses of red wine.

"I thought we were too young to drink, but then again that has never stopped us before." He said while be started cutting their steak, making sure to wiggle his hips just the way he know Kaiba liked.

"Yugi, if you keep doing that, I will have no choice but to throw you on this table and have my way with you."

"What if that's what I want?" He asked in a sweet and innocent voice. "Besides I know both of us would like that." Before the small teen could get another the plate was moved farther down the table and Yugi was placed on his back after his black shirt was pulled off.

"Remember that last time we had table sex?" He asked then licked his neck.

"Yep we were in your office and your little brother walked in on us right in the middle." He then moaned when his nipples where being sucked on. "I was funny seeing you try to make him think that you were checking to see if I had a fever even though all you had on was a condom and I was hand cuffed." He said while he helped Seto out of his shirt.

"Your then one who likes being tied up, which reminds me," He said then pulled out a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs from his back pocket. "I'm glad I remembered to put those in my pocket."

"Me too," He said grinning putting his hands together. "I hope you remembered the key this time." He said while the other pulled out a pink key from his breast pocket.

"You really think I would forget something like this." He said then put it back in his pocket and started working on getting the small teens pants off, seeing that Yugi was wearing no underwear but then again he always wore leather pants that are like a second pair of skin. Once he was naked he put the handcuffs around his small wrist and clipped then shut.

"How come I'm naked and you still have your pants on?" He said giggling. "I mean It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." Kaiba grinned then putted off his pants showing that he had nothing under his pants. Before he throw them across the room he pulled out a small tube of lube and pours some on his fingers while he watched Yugi spread his legs giving him room to work with. Seto then crashed his lips into a smaller pair while he thrust two of his fingers into the tight hole hearing a moan in his mouth. Seto made quick work on stretching the other.

"I still can't believe you still tight after how much I fucked you." He said then started sucking on the pale neck leaving a few marks. They weren't really from the world to know that they were dating but he didn't wanting anyone touching what was his and that marks should do the trick. He then pulled his fingers out looking the other over. Seto then poured some more lube on his hand as started rubbing it all over his throbbing eight inches. Yugi licked his lips while his yearlong boyfriend lined everything up and slowly pushed inside. "Try to relax,"

"I know but you're just so big I can't help it." He moaned once Seto was fully seated. Seto grinned then again started on leaving his mark on the pale skin. "If you leave too many people might start asking questions."

"So just tell them it's your new girlfriend or something like that."

"I wish I could just tell them it's you,"

"I know, me to but it might be best to wait just a little bit longer." He said then started moving his hips lightly back and forth.

"Seto, you know how I like it." He said then Kaiba slammed into him know about the whole I like it ruff and hard. However right as they were getting into to it the door busted open making both of them stop and turn. There standing right in the door was Joey, his eyes wide and mouth open. Yugi hid his face in his lovers chest not wanting to be seen in the state he was in by his best friend.

"Do you mind mutt we are in the middle of something, but if you want to stick around we can be done in about ten minutes."

"I'm not leaving! What do you think you're doing to him?" Joey yelled wanting to punish the CEO in the face.

"I know you were stupid but this takes the cake mutt." Seto said as he slow pulled out making Yugi man at the loss. "Wait right there I'll take care of this real quick." He said right in Yugi's ear.

Seto then started walking over to his lover best friend not even bothering to put on pants seeing that he would have to take them off right after this. "So mind telling me what you're doing in my house?" He asked watching Joey blush bright red.

"I was looking for Yug," He said glaring at the larger male.

"Well you found him so please leave if you can't tell we were in the middle of something." He said crossing his arms.

"You really think I'll just leave after what I just saw,"

"Well that is the nice thing to do when you walk in on one of your friend getting laid." Yugi blushed more after hearing his boyfriend talk like that.

"I bet you forced him to do this didn't you,"

"Joey, please stop I'll explain everything later." Yugi said as he sat up trying to cover his chest as he turned to face them. When Joey saw the hurt in his friend's large eyes she nodded and left. Seto then walked back over to the table and kissed Yugi's cheek.

"Maybe we should stop doing it on the table if this is going to happen every time."

"I'm sorry about this ," Yugi said while Kaiba undid the cuffs since both of them where now soft thanks to being stopped.

"It's fine… but if you really want you can make it up to me when we get to the bedroom," He said as he picked the other up and raced to the bedroom

"Sounds fun," He said as he was placed on the bed.

"Want to be chained up this time or just got to it."

"Just put it in me," He said as he felt his legs put on the others shoulders. Seto just wanting to get back inside slammed in hitting the spot that made Yugi scream in pleasure.

"Like that," The small teen nodded while Seto started moving in and out making sure to hit the one spot each time. Yugi wrapped his arms around his lover digging him nails into the others back leaving small bloody crescent moons in his back.

"Hard Seto," Seto did as he was told not wanting to get his small uke mad. Soon neither one of them could hold on Yugi came all over his chest, but right before Kaiba was about to cum he pulled out and came over Yugi's chest and face. "Did you have to do that?" He asked licking some that landed on his lips.

"Well you don't like it when I fill you and I didn't have enough time to put a condom on." Yugi pouted as Seto started cleaning him off a towel always kept by the bed. Once he was done he looked down to see that he was out cold. Seto smiled and laid down next to him pulling Yugi onto his chest falling asleep himself.

:3 Monday

"So your telling me you and Mr. big shot CEO are dating and have been doing this for a year without telling anyone." Yugi nodded after he explained to Joey.

"Can you please not tell anyone?" He asked not ready for anyone to know.

"Fine but Yug you could have at least told me, I mean come on we're best friends."

"I know but It's I'm still not ready, I mean I still haven't told grandpa or my mom yet."

"It's fine, I understand man, but why would you pick someone like Kaiba."

"Cause he can be really sweet when he wants to," He said blushing.

"If you say so,"

**Manda- So what did everyone think.**

**Kaiba- So why did you make me a wimp.**

**Manda- Can do what I want and you're not a wimp. Any way happy holidays and please review and favorite. **


	2. AN

**This is not a update and i'm sorry about i messed up and forgot to put this story as finished so i'm now working on a part to i hope that makes up for my little mess up. Part two of this should be finished within the month is everything goes as planed. **


End file.
